Luscinia luscinia - Satakieli
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Petunia ei kuitenkaan ollut kuvitellut, että pojasta pidettäisiin kerhossa tai, että tämä innostuisi laulamisesta. Poika lauloi kerhossa oppimiaan lauluja siivotessaan, kokatessaan ja puutarhassa työskennellessään. (Fluffyinen AU one-shot, jossa musiikki muuttaa Harryn elämän. Sibeliuksen ja suomalaisen musiikin päivän kunniaksi.)


**Otsikko:** Luscinia luscinia - Satakieli

**Kirjoittaja:** Koiranruusu

**Beta:** suomalaisuutta kunnioittaa korjauksillaan Fire

**Ikäsuositus:** K-11

**Paritus:** Harry/Justin

**Tyylilaji:** AU, romanssi ja fluffy (jouluryökäle saa sukeltamaan fluffykaivoon)

**Varoitukset:** Koska tekstistä ei tule selvästi esille poikien iät kuhertelukohdissa, niihin jää tulkintavaraa joten, vaikka omassa mielessäni he ovat 16-vuotiaita, niin tuon epäselvyyden nimissä varoitettakoon alaikäisistä kuhertelemassa.

**Vastuuvapaus: **Omistan vain vilkkaan mielikuvituksen, joka saa Rowlingin Potterhahmot tekemään asioita, joista kirjoissa ei ole mitään mainintaa.

**Tiivistelmä: **_Petunia ei kuitenkaan ollut kuvitellut, että pojasta pidettäisiin kerhossa tai, että tämä innostuisi laulamisesta. Poika lauloi kerhossa oppimiaan lauluja siivotessaan, kokatessaan ja puutarhassa työskennellessään._

**Haasteet: **FF100 sana 100. Oma valinta - _Musiikki,_ Kerää kaikki hahmot - _Justin Finch-Fletchley_ ja Joulukalenterihaaste 2014 - 8. Luukku

**K/H:** Halusin Sibeliuksen päivän kunniaksi musiikkiin liittyvän ficin, lisäksi olin piirtänyt jo jonkin aikaa sitten kuoropojan, joka näytti Harrylta, joten niistä sitten muodostui tämä ficceröinen. Tämän valmiiksi saamisessa ajallaan oli pienoisia ongelmia, kun olin edennyt eri tavoin netin kirjoitusohjelmassa ja koneella, eikä niiden yhdistäminen suoraan sanottuna vaikuttanut mahdolliselta, kun piti käydä lähes lause lauseelta läpi kaikki ja katsoa mitkä ovat ristiriidassa keskenään. No tässä tämä kuitenkin nyt sitten on Firen ahkeroinnin ansiosta, kun jaksoi korjailla muutosten myötä ilmestyviä miljoonia fibojani.

Hyvää Sibeliuksen ja suomalaisen musiikin päivää!

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_**Luscinia luscinia - Satakieli**_

_Kultaiset kiharat soljuivat hänen sormiensa lävitse tuttuina ja rakkaina. Huulet painautuivat kaulalle, jonka herkkää ihoa lähes huomaamattomat halkeamat kutittivat. Kostean lämmin kieli pyyhki kiusoittelevan kosketuksen pois, mutta herätti aivan toisenlaisen reaktion hänen kehossaan. _

_Justinia olisi helposti voinut erehtyä luulemaan enkeliksi, mutta tuo viimeisin tietoinen ele muistutti pojan olemuksen kätkevän alleen paljon enemmän kuin saattaisi arvata. Harryn huulet kaartuivat hymyyn hänen kumartuessa suutelemaan vaativia huulia halulla._

_Justin*Harry_

Seurakunta piti ilmaista lapsiparkkia ostoskeskuksen yhteydessä. Sinne Petunia sysäsi Harryn aina, kun tädillä oli parempaa tekemistä tai hän halusi hemmotella Dudleya ilman, että Harry olisi riesana tai hyötynyt siitä. Hän ei voinut jättää poikaa kovin usein rouva Figgin luokse, koska kissahullun naapurin utelut voisivat paljastaa naapurustolle Likusteritie neljän ruman todellisuuden huolitellun kulissin sijaan.

Sitä paitsi Petunia ei voinut olla toivomatta, että kristillisille aatteille altistuminen saattaisi karkottaa epänormaaliuden pojasta pois tai saada tämän itsensä inhoamaan moista luonnottomuutta.

Petunia ei kuitenkaan ollut kuvitellut, että pojasta pidettäisiin kerhossa tai, että tämä innostuisi laulamisesta. Poika lauloi kerhossa oppimiaan lauluja siivotessaan, kokatessaan ja puutarhassa työskennellessään. Pelkkä sattuma muutti monia asioita heidän dysfunktionaalisessa perheessään. Harrysta tuli kasvavassa määrin perheenjäsen, jonka olemassaolon he olivat aiemmin kieltäneet. Poika oli muuttunut liian näkyväksi osaksi heidän sosiaalista verkostoaan. Naapurit alkoivat kiinnittää Harryyn huomiota, mutta ensimmäistä kertaa Petunia ei pistänyt sitä pahakseen.

Kummajaiseksi Harrylla oli erittäin kaunis lauluääni ja naapureiden mielestä oli hienoa, kuinka Petunia oli huomannut sisarenpoikansa lahjat ja kannustanut tätä niiden kehittämisessä. Se olikin painavimpia syitä vaakakupissa, kun Petunia ja Vernon Dursley suostuivat kuljettamaan Harryn koelauluun lähimmän katedraalin poikakuoroon. Kerho-ohjaajien jatkuva painostus oli kuitenkin se suurin syy. Ohjaajathan olisivat saaneet heistä aivan väärän kuvan, jos he olisivat kieltäytyneet. Pitäneet heitä pikkumaisina ja pinnallisina ihmisinä.

Naapurit kysyivät Harryn kuulumisia, opettajat toivoivat pojan osallistuvan tapahtumiin, kanttori piti huolen siitä, ettei Harrylta jäänyt yhdetkään harjoitukset pelkästään kuljetuksien puuttumisen takia väliin. Riesa toi heidän perheelleen kasoittain hyväksyntää ja ihailua. He eivät olleet koskaan niin suosittuja pienessä yhteisössään, ennen kuin Harrysta tuli yksi katedraalikuoron soololaulajista.

_Harry*Justin_

_Justinin siniset silmät tavoittivat Harryn tummentuneen katseen. Tylypahkan lukuisat hylätyt käytävät tarjosivat heille kohtaamispaikkoja. Hän ei halunnut kuvitella sitä millaiseksi hänen elämänsä Tylypahkassa olisi muodostunut, jos Harry ei olisi ollut jakamassa sitä hänen kanssaan. _

_Heitä yhdistivät niin monet asiat, että kumpikaan ei ollut yllättynyt, kun heidän suhteensa oli muuttunut ystävyydestä kaiken kattavaksi suhteeksi. _

_Harry värisi hänen sormiensa ympärillä, mutta ei päästänyt ääntäkään. Näitä kohtaamisia leimasi hiljaisuus. Heidän äänensä eivät kaikuneet näillä käytävillä, kuten kirkossa. He olivat mykkiä satakieliä Tylypahkassa. Vain heidän tunteensa tavoittelivat taivasta._

_Justin*Harry_

Harry hyväksyttiin kuoroon, eivätkä edes Dudleyn ilkeät sanat homojen harrastuksesta pahoittaneet hänen mieltään. Hänestä tuntui viikkoja siltä kuin hän kävelisi pilvien päällä, Harry keskitti kaiken tarmonsa kotiharjoituksiin, olivat ne sitten äänenavausrallatuksia, hengitysharjoituksia tai uusien sekä vanhojen laulujen hiomista. Vernonin hermot eivät joutuneet lopulta liialliseen rasitukseen Harryn kuoroharjoituksiin kuskaamisesta, kun Magnoliakaaressa asuvan Martinin äiti lupasi huolehtia samassa kuorossa laulavien poikien kuljettamisesta.

Kuoropäivistä muodostui pian Harryn viikon kohokohta, vaikka koulupäivät olivat helpottuneet uusien ystävien myötä etenkin, kun Petunia ja Vernon olivat saaneet Dudleyn lopettamaan Harryn kiusaamisen. Täti myös osti ensimmäistä kertaa Harrylle omia vaatteita, jotta tämä ei näyttäisi kuoroharjoituksiin mennessään katulapselta, mutta koulussa poika joutui yhä käyttämään Dudleyn vanhoja vaatteita.

Mikään ei kuitenkaan himmentänyt Harryn iloa, sillä kuoro oli avannut hänelle aivan uuden maailman. Hän ei ollut enää hyödytön kummajainen perheessään, jonka piti ansaita ruokansa tekemällä suurimman osan kotitöistä. Kiusaamisen loppuminen vähensi hänen ympärillään tapahtuvien kummien asioiden määrää ja se puolestaan sai Vernonin ja Petunian kohtelemaan häntä entistä paremmin. Laulaminen ja kuoro olivat jotain omaa, jotain jossa hän pärjäsi ja oli erityisen hyvä.

Ensimmäinen messu, jossa Harry oli osa kuoroa, onnistui jännityksestä huolimatta. Kasukka ja kuoripaita tuntuivat kummallisilta päällä, eikä Harry oikein ymmärtänyt miksi heidän piti pukeutua mekkoihin ja pitsireunaiseen päälipaitaan kuin mitkäkin tytöt. Mutta toisaalta kaikki papit ja alttariavustajat olivat myös pukeutuneet mekkoihin, joten kai siihen oli joku syy olemassa. Vain Petunia oli tullut kirkkoon kuuntelemaan siskonpoikansa ensiesiintymistä, koska naapurit ja muiden kuorolaisten vanhemmat olisivat saattaneet esittää muuten kiusallisia kysymyksiä.

6-vuotiaan innolla ja antaumuksella harrastuksesta tuli tärkeämpi asia kuin mistään muusta Harryn elämässä. Kevinin äiti oli avannut heidän kotinsa ovet muillekin kuorolaisille, jotka olivat poikien kanssa ystävystyneet. Niinpä viisi poikaa viettivät kaiken vapaa-aikansa yhdessä ja Petunian oli maineensa säilyttääkseen vähennettävä runsaasti Harryn kotitöitä, jotta tämä ei vahingossa lipsauttaisi todellista syytä rajatulle ajalleen. Kevinin ja Harryn lisäksi Whistlerien luona nuottivihkoja selasivat innolla myös Justin, Andrew ja Tim.

_Harry*Justin_

_Puuskupuh ja rohkelikko, poika-joka-elää ja yläluokkainen kuraverinen, toista samanlaista paria ei velhomaailmassa oltu nähty sitten Merlinin ja Arthurin. Päivän Profeetta, MeNoidat, Sun, Daily Telegraph ja kymmenien muiden lehtien kansissa ja juorupalstoilla oli nähty kuvia kohuparista. Heidän kihlausilmoituksensa jälkeen saattoi kuulla kuinka tuhannet sydämet särkyivät eri puolilla Brittein saaria. _

_Oli koomista kuinka järkevät ja menestyneet velhot ja jästit saattoivat muuttua sekopäisiksi faneiksi julkkiksen nähdessään. He esiintyivät edelleen kuorossa, oli sääli, että täydet salit eivät olleet pelkästään heidän laululahjojensa ansiota. Toisaalta täydet salit tarkoittivat, että hyväntekeväisyyteen saatiin kerättyä ennätyksellisesti rahaa. Niinpä Justin ja Harry päättivät sietää fanilaumat esiintymisiensä yhteydessä._

_Justin*Harry_

Pian kävi ilmeiseksi, että Kevinin ja Harryn koulu oli liian kaukana katedraalista ja seurakuntasalista, joissa harjoituksia pidettiin etenkin, kun molemmat pojat olivat päässeet haastavampaan ryhmään lahjojensa ja aktiivisuutensa ansiosta. Pojat päätyivät vaihtamaan katedraalin lähellä olevaan isoon koulukeskukseen, jossa moni muukin kuorolainen oli oppilaana ja koulu tarjosi iltapäiväkerhoissaan runsaasti musiikin harrastusmahdollisuuksia.

Oli viikko pyhäinpäivään ja kuoron aikataulu täynnä harjoituksia, esiintymisiä ja kiiruhtamista paikasta toiseen. Harry ja Justin etsivät kuumeisesti Justinin kansiosta kadonneita nuotteja musiikkihuoneessa. Vaaleampi poika oli itkun partaalla, sillä kuljetus seuraavalle esiintymispaikalle lähtisi vartin kuluttua ja lähtöpaikka oli korttelin päässä. Harryn silmät revähtivät apposen ammolleen, kun Justinin epätoivoista parahdusta seurasi pojan syliin, kuin magneetin puoleensa vetäminä, lentävät nuotit.

Justin vilkaisi säikähtäneenä ystäväänsä, mutta yllättyi nähdessään säteilevän hymyn Harryn kasvoilla. He olivat molemmat kummajaisia.

_Harry*Justin_

_Heidän oli keskeytettävä lupaava suudelma käytävällä kaikuvien askelten lähestyessä alkovia, jossa he olivat piilossa. Harry nykäisi nopeasti näkymättömyysviitan heidän ylleen kätkien heidät katseelta. Eikä hetkeäkään liian aikaisin, sillä Severus Kalkaroksen mustanpuhuva hahmo astui vain hetkeä myöhemmin alkovin edustalle. Pari pidätti hengitystään toivoen, ettei heidän kiihtyneet sydämen lyöntinsä olleet niin kuuluvia kuin heistä kuulosti._

_Professori Kalkaros jatkoi matkaansa hetken kuluttua, joten kaksikko saattoi huokaista helpotuksesta. He eivät silti poistaneet näkymättömyysviittaa, he pysyivät myös hiljaa samalla, kun siirtyivät hitaasti ja mahdollisimman äänettömästi pois piilopaikastaan. Oli turha ottaa ylimääräistä riskiä kiinnijäämisestä silloin, kun liemimestari oli käytävillä partioimassa. _

_Harry ja Justin olivat onnistuneet pitämään itsensä poissa vaikeuksista. Heidän suhteensa oli kyllä jo julkista omaisuutta, mutta he eivät olleet kertaakaan jääneet kiinni sopimattomasta käytöksestä tai tupiensa ulkopuolelta nukkumaanmenoajan jälkeen. Suhde oli jo itsessään skandaali, joten he eivät halunneet ruokkia lehtien tunkeilevia toimittajia aiheuttamalla lisäkohua käytöksellään._

_Justin*Harry_

Tylypahka joutui joustamaan poikien harrastuksen takia, sillä molemmilla oli riittävästi vaikutusvaltaa, Justinilla jästimaailmassa ja Harrylla taikamaailmassa. Moni opettaja oli ollut hyvin nyreissään siitä, että niin taikaministeri kuin Dumbledore antoivat pojille vapaata viikonlopuiksi, jotta nämä pääsisivät harjoituksiin ja sunnuntain jumalanpalveluksiin esiintymään muun kuoron kanssa. Vanhoillisimmat puhdasveriset koulun johtokunnassa katsoivat, että oli suorastaan haitallista päästää nuoria velhoja harjoittamaan uskontoa, joka oli ollut vastuussa noitavainoista keskiajalla. Tämä näkemys hävisi kuitenkin sen uhan edessä, että poika-joka-elää olisi kieltäytynyt tulemasta Tylypahkaan.

Aikasyöppö harrastus oli opettanut pojat jo varhain tehokkaaseen opiskeluun, joka auttoi näitä myös taikaopinnoissa. Harryn tuvan reaktio siihen, ettei lentämisessä luonnostaan lahjakas ollut ottanut vastaan tarjottua paikkaa tupajoukkueessa, oli aiheuttanut ainoita todellisia ongelmia heidän ensimmäisenä kouluvuotenaan. Heidän päätymisensä eri tupiin oli silloin tuntunut erityisen suurelta ongelmalta, koska rohkelikon muut jästisyntyiset ja puoliveriset eivät ymmärtäneet Harryn kuoroinnostusta lainkaan.

Tylypahkan kuoro tapasi hyvin harvoin ja esiintyi vieläkin harvemmin, joten pojat olivat liittyneet siihen uteliaisuuttaan. Se oli sopivan kevyt vastine koululle ja vaativammalle kuoroharrastukselle jästimaailmassa, sen lisäksi se auttoi heitä harjoittamaan ääntään muulloinkin kuin vain virallisissa harjoituksissa ja kahdestaan. Ainoa aika kouluvuodesta, joka vaaransi heidän hyvän koulumenestyksensä oli joulu. Joulukuussa poikia ei juuri iltaisin Tylypahkassa näkynyt, koska joulukonserttikautena heillä oli joko harjoitukset tai konsertti lähes joka illalle ja viikonloppuina myös päivisin. Eikä se muuttunut minään vuotena, pääsiäinen ei muuttuvan ajankohtansa takia asettanut yhtä suurta rasitetta heidän koulunkäynnilleen.

Viidentenä kouluvuotena heidän harrastuksensa sai ministerin alivaltiosihteerin hyökkäämään paljon kiivaammin niin heitä kuin henkilökuntaa vastaan. Pimennon kasvot olivat vääristyneet erityisen painajaismaiseen irvistykseen, kun hänen opettaessaan pimeyden voimilta suojautumista Tylypahkassa, joulukuun kahdeksannen päivän erikoiskonsertti sattui keskelle viikkoa ja päiväsaikaan. Pojat säästyivät kaksoistunnilta naisen kiukkuisen katseen alla ja lauloivat Jean Sibeliuksen 130-vuotisjuhlakonsertissa erityisellä antaumuksella "_Be Still, My Soul", _joka tunnettiin myös Finlandia-hymninä.

Heidän oli helppo samaistua pienen Suomen taisteluun vapaudesta suurta Venäjää vastaan, heillä oli omat taistelunsa suurempaa vihollista vastaan niin Tylypahkan mittakaavassa kuin velhomaailmassa, Venäjän tilalla oli silloin joko ministeriö tai Voldemort. Onneksi molemmat vastustajat olivat poissa kuvasta siinä vaiheessa, kun Harry ja Justin ottivat ensiaskeliaan suhteessaan. Heidän kuorouraansa olisi voinut taikuuden avulla jatkaa huomattavasti pidemmälle kuin normaalisti, mutta heidän viimeinen konserttinsa oli päivää ennen häitä.

...

_Harry/Justin_

_Satakielet_

_Justin/Harry_

_..._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>


End file.
